


Destroy Me This Way

by epiproctan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba loves things that are interesting and fun. And what's more fun than playing with your older brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



It started with a blindfold.

It had seemed like the most sensical idea to Aoba at the time. That person had a deep power in his eyes, the kind that could incapacitate even Aoba, if he let him. He wouldn’t let him. Not yet, anyway. This unexpected gift of family, of a being related to someone not only by bonds of care but by bonds of hot flowing blood, was too interesting, too entertaining, for Aoba to submit yet. More than that, Aoba’s life had only just become this fun. He loved his brand new precious older brother, he loved him fiercely and violently all the way into his very core from even before he’d met him, but he refused to let him ruin the self that he’d worked so hard to cultivate.

And so there he sat on the day they first met, on his plush throne like he was some kind of royalty, with a black cloth wound around his face more befitting of his role as hostage. He hadn’t put up a fight. This was exactly as Aoba had expected, having been previously informed that he was feeble and weak and dying, and it was a relaxing break from the snapping teeth and aggressive growls that he had grown accustomed to, if slightly less amusing.

Aoba stood back and examined him. He was utterly delightful in every aspect, he thought, from the way he sat limp and frail in the chair to how his breath rattled in his chest with every inhale. His skin was so pale Aoba could trace his purple veins with his eyes, and the black hair that Aoba had combed his fingers through as he knotted the blindfold at the back of his skull was thin but beautifully soft. More than any of that, though, Aoba was enthralled by the desperation in his quiet voice when he parted his trembling white lips and rasped out, “A…oba—Aoba…please…listen to me. Destroy me.”

Aoba only cackled. There was no way he would dispose of such a valuable and beloved toy.

At least, not in the way that he wanted.

His voice made Aoba curious but it was the blindfold that gave him the idea. Sensory depravation was a fun thing, an interesting thing. Aoba would have worn the blindfold himself, _wanted_ to wear it himself, but he wasn’t ready to relinquish his advantage yet. The next best thing, then, was to let his lovely brother wear it, watch his body flinch when Aoba’s fingers brushed unexpectedly along his cool skin, hear him gasp when Aoba’s hands crept up under his clothing.

When Aoba left the room that day, though he hadn’t destroyed Sei in the way that he wanted, he did leave him a little more broken than when he’d found him.

* * *

 

The first time Aoba heard Sei speak words that weren’t weak, rasping pleas to destroy him or croaks of his name was after he’d carried him out to an isolated low terrace of the tower. Sei wasn’t strong enough to walk that distance on his own any longer, so Aoba had carried him in his arms, ignoring the guards’ protests and threats as he’d strode out of the building. He didn’t have the clearance to leave himself, let alone bring his brother with him, but he thought the fresh night air and the new vantage point might do them some good, even if all Sei’s experiences with his brother were still shrouded in the darkness of a blindfold. Aoba propped Sei’s frail limp body upright against the railing and rode his cock, which was anything but limp, until he was certain that even the people below could hear Sei’s strengthening cries. On their way back inside, with Sei lodged safely in Aoba’s arms and Aoba’s ass leaking cum down his thighs as he walked, Sei reached out to touch his face.

“Aoba,” he said, voice hoarser than usual from its unaccustomed use, “take this off.” He gave his head a feeble toss, as though trying to dislodge the blindfold in question himself. “I won’t use Scrap. I promise.”

Aoba’s footsteps slowed to a stop as he contemplated his brother’s statement with some surprise. The issue wasn’t if he could trust his word or not, in all honesty. All that mattered was if this was a fun game. And it _was_ a fun game, and he supposed it was his big brother’s turn to play.

“Please,” Sei begged, with a strength that Aoba didn’t realize he’d held within him. “Aoba, please. I want to look at you.”

He supposed he couldn’t deny this request from his precious twin, and so he set his brother down in the middle of the hall and crouched beside him, reaching around his head to pull at the knot. The cloth came loose and slid down, settling around Sei’s neck.

Dead and glassy and bottomless, Sei’s eyes slowly focused on Aoba, languidly shifting as they searched him, traveling across his face as though it was full of lines of text for him to read. If he held any emotion caused by Aoba’s unpigmented skin, his colorless hair and eyes, he showed no trace of it in his face as his gaze explored. For a moment Aoba almost felt invaded, in a delicious, tickling way, before Sei heaved a fragile sigh and his eyes slipped closed again.

“I’m…sorry.”

Aoba could only laugh at those words and their ridiculous, useless meaning, before scooping Sei up again and carrying him to his room. He dropped him unceremoniously to his bed and turned around and left without a further word.

 

* * *

 

After this, Aoba found that he thoroughly, truly enjoyed Sei’s face.

It was almost an obsession, really. With the blindfold removed, Aoba could see it all. He could see the way his eyebrows scrunched down low when Aoba sunk his teeth into the inside of his thigh until he drew blood. He could see the way his eyes watered when Aoba shoved his cock deeper and deeper between his lips while he gagged. He could see the way his eyelids slid down over his irises and fluttered helplessly when Aoba turned the vibrator on. Aoba loved watching these things happen to Sei, these physical sensations overcome him to the point where his usual pain-tinted blankness disappeared and he showed Aoba something much more colorful, much more entertaining. Aoba wanted it more and more and more, wanted it to be more fun, wanted Sei to give him a good show.

Aoba searched for the ways.

Aoba visited Sei in the morning, on a day when his schedule was crowded with little notes to go to this test and that experiment, be subject to these sharp needles and those glistening scalpels. Sei looked up at him as he came in, and though Aoba’s instinctive, self-preservative reaction was to avert his eyes, he held contact with the murky irises as he drew closer and sat beside Sei on his bed. With only some light, unreciprocated words of greeting, Aoba flipped Sei over and dragged his pants down his thighs. Two fingers inside of him later, Sei’s strained moans were leaking out into his sheets before Aoba pulled out his fingers abruptly, and Sei shuddered when they were replaced with something hard and inorganic, immovable and unsatisfying. Aoba, efficient and casual, pulled his pants up around his waist again and got up, leaving only a saccharine goodbye and the toy behind. Later, when Aoba swept into the laboratory, he found his brother quaking and naked on the examining table and a number of scientists standing beside him stiffly and politely pretending as though they hadn’t noticed the unusual object. Aoba merely chuckled as he left the room, reveling in his memories of the way Sei’s eyes traveled over him pleadingly and desperately under the too-bright lights.

Aoba took a moment to admire the most color he’d ever seen on Sei’s body, a bright and lively splash of red, blotchy on his fair skin. His ass was on the bonier side, but still round and soft and unblemished, and it had taken well to the flat of Aoba’s hand with a welcoming, resounding _smack_ when Aoba had touched him. He’d only done it three or four times, but the skin had already turned quite rosy and each hit had coaxed out a yelp louder than the one before. Now that he had paused, though, he was trying to decide if this was fun enough to continue or if he should stop for the time being, when he caught a flicker of movement in his peripherals. Sei’s head was raised and turned as though to stare at him over his shoulder, laid stretched out on the bed across Aoba’s lap as he was. And as Aoba looked over to meet his gaze, something in his eyes, some glint or glitter, seemed to be questioning, expecting, awaiting. Encouraging. _Really now?_ How fun. Laughing out, Aoba drew his hand back again.

Aoba watched Sei’s face crumple with pleasurable agony for the fifth time, knew he was almost about to come for the fifth time, pulled his mouth from Sei’s cock for the fifth time. Sei’s short uneven breath gave way to high frustrated sobbing, the loudest gasping inhalations he’d ever heard him take, and Sei’s fingers tightened in Aoba’s hair with more strength than he’d thought lived in his entire body. Aoba’s nerves stung delectably as he observed his brother’s trembling shoulders, watched as his over-tensed body shuddered in its need for release. As soon as his heavy pants had subsided into a quiet whine, Aoba’s lips returned to the head of his cock again, pressing a light kiss to the tip. Sei’s body tensed, and Aoba chuckled.

The sixth time, Aoba granted him his pleasure, feeling him spurt out against the back of his throat with a high keen. As Sei’s body caved forward and crashed onto him, overloaded and overexerted and overstimulated, Aoba thought he caught a glimpse of something fleeting and transient. Maybe it had been a trick of the light, some kind of optical illusion in the shadows that lived in and played over Sei’s gaunt face. But if his eyes hadn’t deceived him, if he knew what he saw, he thought that maybe he had caught the slightest upturn of the corners of Sei’s lips, the tiniest flicker of a smile.

That was an expression of Sei’s he’d never seen before.

 

* * *

 

Aoba couldn’t really remember where he’d gotten the corset from, but he found it shoved into a corner of his quarters under a few useless old belongings of Koujaku’s one day as he was tidying. He picked it up and raised it into the light, examining how the black silk and lace covered the stiff boning, the elegant way the lacing in the back interwove and threaded through the eyelets. It would look lovely against creamy skin, he thought, a beautiful juxtaposition of light and dark.

Something sparked in Sei’s face as Aoba entered the room, but Aoba gave no indication that he’d noticed and glided across the floor to his brother. He undressed Sei carefully, taking his time unbuckling his belts and tugging his shirt gently off his arms and over his head. He was neither aided nor hindered by Sei, who merely trained his dark eyes on Aoba’s face as he slid his leggings off of him to completely reveal his pale and battered body to the light of his bedroom.

Next Aoba slipped the corset on him, pulling his arms through and shoving it down over his head, before sitting him up to properly lace the back. Sei was a ragdoll in his hold, but a rather clingy one, throwing his arms limply over Aoba’s shoulder as Aoba tugged harshly at the lacing. Once satisfied with its tightness, with the way the fabric was so snug around him it dug into Sei’s flesh, he sat back, disentangling himself from Sei’s limbs, and admired his work. He’d been right, Sei’s skin complemented the black lace beautifully, like the shine of the moon against a dark night sky. Maybe next time a pair of panties and stockings would be in order, but for now his brother was a precious gem inlaid in the sheets of his large bed and he couldn’t wait to appreciate him properly.

Sei’s lips were already parted in an effort to fill his compressed lungs, and if Aoba had cared he would have wondered momentarily if he had laced it too tightly. But Sei’s eyes were still sharp on him, watching his every slightest shift of weight and change of expression with a glorious fixation, and this was just Aoba’s way of chasing pleasure for the both of them, anyway. That was all. He would love this. They both would.

He started suddenly, without warning or preparation, grabbing Sei’s cock in his colorless palm and wrapping his fingers tight around to pump. He noticed with some amusement that he was already half-hard, possibly a result of his attire, or having Aoba’s roving eyes drinking him in. Or maybe it was just Aoba’s general presence, a conditioned response to him merely entering the room. Either way, it was almost immediate that Sei was growing yet harder in his hand, becoming bigger and giving a sharp jerk when Aoba slid his hand up over the head to wipe at the precome oozing there.

Aoba couldn’t say that he himself wasn’t having a reaction, either. In a matter of moments his sweet-faced brother’s tiny strained puffs of air and the way he slumped forward a little to watch Aoba’s hand move on himself had Aoba itching all over, his skin crawling with heat and desire, his cock hard with want of contact. It didn’t have to be anything particularly painful or rough or tumultuous, not when Sei was all wrapped up and presented as appetizingly he was. That was thrill enough for now, and so Aoba merely shimmied forward until he was straddling Sei’s hips, angling his pelvis forward until their erections brushed. Aoba let out a breathy chuckle at Sei’s resulting full-body jolt before lining their cocks up together and encircling his fingers around their shared girth.

He didn’t bother starting out slow and was rewarded with a sharp, high, “Ah!” from Sei when he tightened his grip and began to stroke. His own responding sound was a pleased sigh that played over the Sei’s skin as Aoba brought his lips to his neck, then drawing them back to let his teeth sink into the thin pallid flesh. He sucked hard until Sei was squirming beneath him, heaving with shallow pants, his windpipe quivering with the strain. Sei’s cock was solid and lovely against his own, hard and thick and throbbing with life, leaking from its tip, and Aoba reveled in the thought of their intimate, unconventional connection, the perverse pleasure they could share despite their relation. He drove his hips down towards Sei, wanting to feel every inch of their contact, wanting to explore the heat and enjoyment he could pull out of every bit of Sei.

Aoba’s lower body began to move better than he could move his hand, his hips snapping forward and driving against Sei, bringing with it the fierce and frantic friction that he craved deeply. Mm, it felt _good_ , and though he wished he knew the pain of Sei’s weak inhalations, listening to the whimpers and whines that he managed to produce every time Aoba sunk his teeth in again were melody enough. He was already getting close, the _both_ of them were, tight with the hurried, ragged pace that Aoba was setting. He wanted to come, and soon.

Aoba reached around and grabbed the lacing of the corset and tugged harshly with all the strength in his arm, until he heard Sei gasping painfully. Glancing at his face, he found it a deep and blazing red, Sei’s mouth open and drooling in frantic pulls for air as his lungs refused to expand any further, his black eyes unfocused and hazy but more full of life than Aoba had ever seen before. He continued grinding his hips down, Sei’s hardness pressed against his own almost _achingly_ , agonizing in the most amazing way.

His own body was sweating, his own high moans at the pressure on his cock feverish, and the pleasure was an anguish in him somewhere deep and rough and scorchingly delicious. His tempo sped up as his breathing grew wild and unrestrained, the jerks and rolls of his hips erratic and violent and ferocious. A whine caught and choked in Sei’s throat, and Aoba wanted to taste it. He leaned forward and thrust his tongue in Sei’s breathless mouth, finding the sweetness of desperation there, the delicacy of a rough tongue pushing back. He loved the way Sei tasted, loved the way Sei felt against him, loved how fun it was, how good it felt.

When he came, it was frantic and shot all through his body all at once, tearing apart his mind in the most ferociously amazing way, but as he was coming down it occurred to him that his orgasm was probably nothing compared to Sei’s. Not when Sei’s legs twitched like this, his cum spurting out in thick bursts, as his high frenetic moans were tinged with wheezes from a lack of air. His head was thrown back, his spine arched and his chest pressed against Aoba’s body, and when his cries and convulsing finally stopped, he slumped into Aoba’s arms like his skeleton had evaporated in the heat of their movements.

Aoba’s laugh began so high and deranged and so powerful that it took him a moment to realize that the echo he was hearing wasn’t his own voice bouncing back to him off the walls of the room but another, second voice. It overlaid his own as perfectly as a harmony would, their tones matched and melding. Like his own, the other laugh was high and tinged with a certain irrationality, a certain lunacy, but it was softer and more fragile, the sound of shattered glass tinkling to the floor.

Sei’s mouth was open in mirth, its delicate pinkness bright against his pale face, the skin of his forehead furrowed as his eyes narrowed in delight and pleasure. His bare shoulders trembled with the force of it, and Aoba could feel the way his muscles rippled against him with the unusual movements of air through his body. It felt to Aoba like he was being reflected somehow. That this man, made of the same genetic stuff as him, was now turning into a creature made for pleasure, just like himself. He had captured and converted him, and now Sei was just like him.

Then suddenly, for a moment, Aoba almost felt something unpleasant creeping up inside of him. Something about the way his twin’s face was scrunched up in joy was disturbing to him, frightening to him, and he wanted it to end, but then he only found himself laughing harder. No, he told himself, it wasn’t bad. It was _interesting._ Interesting. Yes, Sei was his now, completely and fully, is what this meant. Sei had given in to the pleasure, just as he had. Sei was driven only by desire.

Aoba could only grin and hold him in his arms, feeling the pulsing warmth of Sei’s blood thundering through his veins, and think of the creatures they had become. He was glad that he’d allowed Sei to feel this pleasure, to become like this. It was a liveliness that he held in him now, an attraction to life. Aoba shivered at that thought. It had been his suicidal older brother that he had loved, after all. The one who thirsted after death, the one who begged to be released. This Sei was different.

Entertaining. Yes, entertaining.

“Aoba,” Sei whispered, curling his fingers brutally into sensitive white hair, bringing his teeth close to the curves of Aoba’s ear. “Please. Let’s do that again.”

Aoba laughed.

 

When Aoba left the room that day, though he hadn’t destroyed Sei in the way that he had wanted, he did leave him so shattered that it didn’t matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> sORRY I just up and shoved like half my kinks into this. I don’t know if it’s exactly what you were hoping for, and I sincerely apologize if I went overboard, but I really hope you liked it! Happy Valentine's Day!! 
> 
> title is from the song “Destroy Everything You Touch” by Ladytron
> 
> EDIT: [Ayuuka](http://ayuuka.tumblr.com) has drawn a [ beautiful picture of Sei in a corset](http://ayuuka.tumblr.com/post/112063693222) from this fic! Please check it out! Also, [MatsuzawaMiya](http://matsuzawamiya.tumblr.com) has drawn an [amazing picture](http://matsuzawamiya.tumblr.com/post/113353124001/im-sorry-ive-had-this-in-my-wips-since-some) too!


End file.
